James
by xoxoAnibelle
Summary: Unrelated drabbles about Jily, from James's point of view. Set between James's first year and his death. All will be 1,00 words or less.


_Wooooo! March 27th, James's birthday. I love James, and I know we all do, so that inspired this. Hopefully, there will be about 50 of these total. So, in other words, please follow! Enjoy._

~oOo~

James had stopped asking Lily out. He had asked her once, on the last day of their sixth year. She had rejected him. As usual, James had thought bitterly. He thought he had no chance with her. For six years, even when he was just a first year, James had held on to some wild hope that Lily would someday go out with him. Now, he accepted it. Accepted the fact that no matter how much he loved her, she would always say no.

That was a depressing thought.

But James hadn't asked her out again. Everyone thought it was because he stopped seeing whatever he saw in her (many people hadn't the slightest idea what James saw in a girl that repeatedly rejected him). The truth was, James had grown to like Lily even more. Rejections hurt more, and getting rejected scared him. James Potter. Scared.

He had told Sirius this, James told Sirius everything, the two of them were like brothers. Brother or not, Sirius didn't understand James's feeling for Lily. Not one little bit. Nor did Remus or Peter. James understood his feelings perfectly fine. He loved everything about Lily, plain and simple. Her dark red hair, her emerald green eyes, that smile she never gave him, her laugh, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she twirled her hair around her finger when she was bored, the way she bit her lip when she thunk. James even loved the hateful glares she reserved especially for him. He didn't fancy her, he loved her, and he knew it. If James was going to marry someone, or have kids with someone, or even go out with someone, it would be Lily or no one.

She was _the one._

She drove James crazy, that was for sure. Now James and Lily were Headboy and Girl together. James had wondered if Dumbledore was fully sane when he made James Headboy, especially when the Headgirl was Lily. Sane or insane, it didn't matter to James. Every second more he would be spending with her was coveted, precious. Making her mad, making her hate him, scared James. At first he was meek, letting Lily take the lead in everything they did. Soon enough, James's fear wore off. Lily was remarkably nice, why, James didn't know. Maybe it was because she took being Headgirl seriously, and actually want to work with James. James didn't know. But he was grateful. Civil conversation with Lily lit up his whole day.

And, although he had his doubts, and at first didn't dare hope for it, he and Lily made a good team.

Even though Sirius didn't understand James's feelings for Lily, James had told Sirius about him and Lily being a good team. James had been surprised, but overjoyed, nonetheless, when Sirius had agreed with him. Sirius, James had thought, was the best brother/mate the world had ever seen, or would see.

Lily and James had worked together. Detentions, planning things, all of their responsibilities. They were patrolling the corridors now, looking for stragglers out after curfew. He stole a glance at her. Her face was blank, conveying no emotion. She still looked beautiful, James thought. Her dark red hair swished as she walked, her emerald eyes watchful, black robes billowing. Beautiful.

"Everything looks fine." Lily observed. James quickly looked away, not wanting her to catch him staring at her. "Lets head back to Gryffindor tower." James nodded, agreeing silently with her. They pair turned around, making their way back to Gryffindor tower. Wanting to talk to Lily, to hear her voice, to have the pleasure of knowing she was talking to _him, _James Potter, he spoke.

"It was better tonight," James spoke confidently, even though he was feeling quite the opposite of confident. "Not as much little kids wandering around after curfew." James finished. "Or older ones out of curfew, who have malicious purposes." James added humorously. Humour. Something James was confident about.

Lily shrugged unconcernedly. "Yes. That's good." She said. Jame was disappointed, she seemed uninterested in what he was saying. "You training for the Quidditch Match against Slytherin?" She asked.

James's disappointment disappeared with a flash. Lily was talking about something other than their duties as Headboy and Girl. That was always a great sign. And of course, Quidditch. James loved Quidditch just as much as he loved Lily. Which was a lot. James grinned, a huge, silly grin.

"Yeah. I'm captain, I've been making them run laps, do push-ups, and a bunch of exercises on the broom I read about in _Quidditch Weekly._" James said eagerly. "Are you going?" He asked, attempting, and failing to hide his excitement.

"Of course." Lily was smiling as well. "You better kick those snake's arses." Lily said, smiling even wider.

"Cheer for us." James said, his stupid grin widening even more. "For me." He added daringly.

"Course." Lily smiled at him, a smile that made James light up. "Goodnight." James watched her retreating back, they had arrived at Gryffindor Tower, Lily was heading up to her dorm.

And suddenly, on a wild, crazy impulse, James called after her.

"Ev- Lily!" He shouted, eyeing her hopefully.

Lily turned around curiously. "Yes? James?" The use of his first name was enough to make James wanting to dance around the common room, whooping with joy.

"Go out with me?" He asked, quietly. Lily stared at him, her gaze unwavering. Finally, she spoke, and this time, her reply had nothing to do with her rather wanting to go out with the giant squid.

"Yes." And Lily, without a glance back, s disappeared into her dorm.

Yes. The single word made James the happiest person alive. It filled him up, with a warm, disbelieving feeling.

"PADFOOT! MOONY! WORMTAIL! YOU'RE NEVER, EVER GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" And with that excited sentence, James ran, whooping with joy, to his own dorm.

~oOo~


End file.
